


"If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Schmoop, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: I loved the idea of a follow up to 'Uniform'. So this happened.





	"If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

It's been a hell of a day.

First the incoming bogey had sent the entire DEO scrambling to keep our city safe. Thankfully, we'd managed to use controlled fire from an array of energy weapons and gravity disruptors to aim the thing's decent down the steel and glass canyons to land with relatively little property damage in the middle of a main street. Oh, I was still going to be up shit creek for the infrastructure carnage, but no one had been hurt. That the object turned out to be an honest-to-Abe giant interstellar _seed_ was more like a typical Tuesday in the NC.

My job, I swear.

I'm proud of my agents for their calm and precision in getting the object down as safely as possible and then going into urgent quarantine mode the instant the reentry temps started cooling off. No one wanted to see what would grow from that thing.

All of that I can handle. But seeing Kelly at the edge of my crime scene threw me off so bad I felt like I was going to get a nosebleed from stress.

We're still new, me and Kelly, and we're both being really careful to tiptoe around the pink elephant that is my work. It makes me feel all hearteyes more and more as her respect for my secrecy doesn't wane, but I find myself hating the gaps in conversation, in understanding. At least Maggie knew what I really did for a living…

Rubbing my tired eyes where I've been squinting at a variety of scientific instruments and reports on the space seed, I notice that it's gotten late. Crap. Well, at least I didn't have specific plans with Kelly that were flaked on, that's something. Still, I'd like to see her, feel that warm, loving connection we're building together.

A flurry of text messages, a quick shower and change into civilian clothes and a stop at a favorite teriyaki joint has me at her place. A murmured hello and I'm dragged back to her room, the door closed and locked so that we can have a longer hello. Kelly's a good kisser, warm and sweet, winding her arms around my neck while I hold her close. She makes me feel grounded in her, in _us_.

"You're okay then?" she asks quietly, her lips a soft brush over mine sending tingles down my spine.

I hasten to reassure her, voice quietly reverent, opening my eyes to drink her in. "Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"Yes."

My relief isn't faked, a harsh breath of air escaping me as I feel like I can completely relax for the first time all day. Which means, of course, that Kelly shifts her weight and shoves me to fall, flailing, to the bed. I have no complaints as she straddles me, her weight a welcome burden. There's both playfulness and gravity in her beautiful eyes as she looks imperiously down at me.

"You looked hot in your armored supersuit, hero," she teases and I feel my cheeks heat at the gleam in her eye, the weight of her, the words themselves. That little curls of smile turns wicked. "However, if you die, I'm going to kill you."

My startled laugh feels _good_.


End file.
